Many computing applications such as computer games, multimedia applications, office applications or the like use controls to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. Typically such controls are input using, for example, controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like. For example, presentation management typically involves a user interacting with a controller/clicker and/or directly interacting with a computing device that is presenting. These methods of control have a variety of shortcomings For example, such controls can be difficult to learn, thus creating a barrier between a user and such games and applications. Controllers typically have a limited number of buttons, so limited navigation is available and the types of commands may vary extensively between the different types and abilities of the clickers. Using a controller while presenting can be distracting to the viewers. And, to share control of a presentation between multiple users, the users must each have access to the controller and/or hand the controller around.